


【带卡】咖啡与红豆 - Happy Birthday, Love for You

by ShinjiNaoshima



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 改编自真实经历，致谢一位故人。灵感 & BGM：Happy Birthday, Love for You - 中原めいこ宇智波带土2019年生贺文





	【带卡】咖啡与红豆 - Happy Birthday, Love for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=C).



> 改编自真实经历，致谢一位故人。  
> 灵感 & BGM：Happy Birthday, Love for You - 中原めいこ
> 
> 宇智波带土2019年生贺文

旗木卡卡西将瓷碗里的细糊蘸了一点在指尖，伸出舌头小心翼翼的舔了一下，顿了两秒，又加了两勺糖进去。  
厨房里料理机呼啦啦的转着，钻头一样的搅拌头缓缓离开，粘连的固体在空中拉出一个绵软的小尖。他将准备好的一碗蜜红豆倒进去，拿起旁边的筛网，将调好比例的低筋面粉放到瓷碗上方轻轻敲着。

窗外小雪缓慢的飘散着，像面粉一样，细细的撒落在户外的石板路上。

卡卡西想起两年前自己生日那天晚上，打开家门锁后对方诧异的脸。  
他本该在外面出差来着，只不过木叶这边有急事要他处理，才特地被召回来连夜开会。带土没料到他能在当天赶回来，什么都没有准备，直接把脚丫塞到球鞋里便拽着人下了楼。  
晚上九点，正赶上店铺收摊的时候。商业街星星点点的灯火，随着两个人行进的脚步一点一点的熄灭。最后还是带土用小时候在老婆婆那儿撒娇练就的厚脸皮，找了一个看起来好说话的老板软磨硬泡的蹭到了一个座位。  
他们在冷柜里要了一小块咖啡蛋糕——一种不太甜的，尚且能往卡卡西嘴里塞进去的品种——坐在关了一半灯光的店子角落的位置里。卡卡西看着手机屏幕上的时间，想着待会儿解释开会迟到的理由，看着自己还在磨磨唧唧死皮赖脸和老板要蜡烛的室友。

“对不起……只剩这种一根的了，没有数字款的。”  
带土手插在家居服的兜里，坐在寿星的对面，将指尖夹着的蜡棒插在蛋糕里。

“没关系。”  
“你好不容易回来结果搞得这么简陋……早知道你能赶回来就订个大一点的了。”  
“得了吧，到时候不还是都归你。你就是想找个借口多吃点甜食吧？”  
黑发室友皱起眉头：“我说你这个人怎么……”  
“谢谢。”

卡卡西打断了他呼之欲出源源不断的抱怨，脸上眉眼一弯，  
“谢谢你，带土。”

“……”

“老板，有没有火机！”

卡卡西拄着下巴，饶有兴味的端详着慌忙间意欲掩饰自己脸红的室友。

“不好意思，没有喔。”  
“……”

“你不是抽烟吗，没有火机？”  
“刚才出来的急，放在外套里忘记带了嘛。”  
“那就算了嘛。”银发青年一笑，“反正你这个吊车尾还能记得我的生日，已经很难得了。”  
“……行吧。”

卡卡西笑了笑，拿起叉子对准蛋糕。

“等等，你干什么？”  
“吃蛋糕啊。”  
“许愿呢？”  
“……还要许愿？”  
“要许啊！怎么能不许愿呢！？不然每年过生日有什么意义！”  
卡卡西无奈的叹了口气，懒懒的说道，“反正我也没什么可能会实现的愿望……”  
“你这人怎么一点仪式感都没有啊……一点都不浪漫。”  
“浪漫？”卡卡西撇了撇嘴，“现在不是连个蜡烛都点不燃嘛。”  
“……”

带土将目光从插在蛋糕上的蜡烛转移到对方脸上，十分认真的说道，  
“那我要是点燃了呢？”  
卡卡西一笑，  
“那就随你咯。”

“好，这可是你说的喔。”

带土起身，手揣着兜，跟老板笑嘻嘻的打了声招呼，便把整个店的灯全都灭了。借着落地窗外路灯微弱的光亮走回到座位上。

“你又在搞什么鬼……”  
“制造点气氛嘛。”  
“那火呢？”  
“别急嘛，你看着。”

带土将双手的手背交扣着，放在蜡烛顶端的烛芯上。

 

“——火遁•小火球术！！”

指缝张开，烛芯附近倏的张开一阵暖黄色的光亮。半边蛋糕店空荡荡的桌椅被照的若隐若现，昏暗的光线投落在卡卡西的脸上，雪白的皮肤上一双讶异的眼睛荧荧的跃动着。

“宇智波特有的魔法，喜欢吗？”  
黑发青年明朗而又温柔的笑着，  
“现在你可以许愿了。”

 

“生日快乐，卡卡西。”

 

旗木卡卡西掏出边角已被磨掉漆的火机，将蛋糕上插着的“2”和“9”两根蜡烛依次点燃。客厅的灯光被摁灭，空荡荡房间里一跃一跃起伏的火光，让他想起那一日打火机的主人凝视着自己时那两只灼灼烧着的黑眼。  
卡卡西不由得有些失神。

 

宇智波带土在绝的一路嘲讽下终于下车进了家门。刚和下属混战胡闹的疲惫感袭了上来，让这过大的沉默的客厅显得有些空虚。  
他将沾满酒气和奶油的外套撇在沙发上，没有开灯，径直走到餐厅，将手上的盒子放在桌上拆开。

他向来是不怎么喜欢吃咖啡味的蛋糕的——因为太苦。

宇智波带土将附带的一根蜡烛插在中央，靠着椅背直直的发愣。

他想起两年前的一个夜晚，想起落地窗外匆匆而过的行人，商场关门时倾泻而出的悠扬音乐，仲夏晚上的带着暖意的微风，柔熟的夜色，漫天如坠的星光，和他瞳眸深处的温热与感动。

带土将双手手背靠近烛芯，打开了手机的闪光灯。刺眼的灯光直直的射向前方，穿过对面空荡荡的座椅，伸向阳台，消弭在冬夜漫无边际的黑暗里。  
房间里没有一丝回应。他感到一阵无力的怅惘。被灯火照亮的蜡烛，终究没被点着，孤零零的立在洒满苦粉的蛋糕上。  
带土半垂着眼睛，涩涩的撇了撇嘴，将手机背面朝下放在桌上。房间重新被暗夜裹挟。他捡起手边的塑料刀叉，在空中顿了一会儿，选了一个合适的角度正要插下去。

“哔。”

“……”

手机被拿起，一道暖黄色的灯光再度将室内的黑暗划开，蛋糕上暗沉的粉末和浅咖色的奶油被照的暖融融的。黑发中年的眉心几不可见的颤动了一下，嘴角不自觉的扬起一个微小的弧度。

他在屏幕上勾画着简单的打了几个字，随即将手机握在手中，十指虔诚的交扣，轻轻的阖上了眼睛。

夜色温凉。微弱的光线在墙壁和地板上倔强的反射、回响、弹跳着。一股莫名的情绪在胸中缠绕起来，宇智波带土拿起餐具，将甜涩的蛋糕塞入口中。

 

卡卡西放下手机，摊在座椅上望着天花板。火光仍旧燃烧着，依依不舍的久久不肯熄灭。银发男人轻咬着叉子，口中红豆的香甜蔓延在喉舌里，在嘴角漾出一丝暖意。

 

“带土，生日快乐。”

“谢谢。”

 

 

“早点睡，晚安。”

Fin.


End file.
